Royals at Music Academy
by CeliaRozanneCourte
Summary: Just as the title says, Mikan and Anna are bestfriends Hotaru will come after and their parents want them to go to Alice Music Academy to make new friendships and hopefully find love. This is my first story so please help me by reviewing!


This manga belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and i am just using the characters to make my own story.

Royals at Alice Academy

Chapter1

The sun shone brightly in Kalrae where Princess Anna just woke up. She combed a hand through her messy bright pink hair and got up from her pink covers. She glanced at her clock and realized that she was about 30 minutes behind her usual schedule; she quickly rushed into the room next to hers, which was a baby blue color and saw her best friend, Princess Mikan from Flore, was still asleep. Anna just sighed in frustration. Today was a very, very, very important day for the princess's.

"Mikan, MIKAN, MIIKKAAANNN!!!" Anna shouted while shaking her best friend, "God Mikan, You do not act like a Princess sometimes…..actually all the time!"

Anna then got a bucket full of cold water from one of the many footmen standing around in the halls, and spilled it all on Mikan's face.

"What the…..Anna what did you do that for!!!!?" Cried a very angry and wet Mikan.

"You were not waking up so I had to do that. Anyways just to remind you if you forgot, we start Alice Academy for Music today." Anna stated and the effect on Mikan was pretty obvious….

"KYYYAAAAA, I forgot" she glanced at the clock, "Oh No we're going to be late".

And she dashed off to the washroom.

When she came back out Anna was not there, instead there were 5 maids.

"Good Morning, Mikan-hime."

"Good Morning", Mikan replied cheerfully, "and please call me Mikan."

They quickly dressed Mikan up in her new uniform and packed her luggage, as Mikan twirled around in her uniform, admiring it fully. It was a navy blue and white checkered skirt that came to mid-thigh with a white blouse and navy blue coat. It had white socks reaching about halfway up her calf and there were matching black shoes on her feet. Mikan's hair was up in 2 ponytails which made her look the exact opposite of a Princess.

Mikan made her way to the sitting room as soon as she finished admiring herself. She knocked on the door.

"Come in", called the queen like voice of Akane, Anna's mother.

Mikan walked into the ruby colored, elegant and expensive room. The King and Queen of Kalrae were sitting on one of the couches, with Anna standing at their side. While, on the couch opposite; sat King Yukihara and Queen Yuka, in other words Mikan's parents.

"Mom! Dad!", Mikan goes and runs towards them, and to her relief the did not scold her for acting inappropriately but actually hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, now comfortably sitting on one of the other couches in the room, with Anna.

"Mikan you forgot again!! Well, we came to say goodbye to you both since we won't be seeing you till the school gets off for summer holidays." Yuka explained.

"Also, we might as well tell you both the reason as to why we did not let you two out of the castle grounds and not let any guests see you." Akane added.

"The reason was that, we wanted no one to recognize you when you go to the academy, as princesses. We want whoever that falls in love or befriends you to look at you as normal people and not royalty." Yuka stated.

"And we both do not mind with whom you would like to marry, the decision is yours and we will not force you, but try to find love in the Academy as I and queen Yuka did!" Akane said and then both Queens's looked at their husbands and smiled while Mikan and Anna sweat dropped at the talk about love.

"Excuse me, your majesties, but the princesses limo is here", the butler announced.

"Oh, yes and girls do not tell anybody at all about you both being royalty. Understand?" Akane asked. Both Mikan and Anna nodded.

"But then won't the limo give us away?" questioned Anna.

"Yes, it will so we will get the limo to quickly drop you off a few miles away from the school, and the rest of the journey is up to you both." Yukihara told them.

"Alright see you Mom, Dad", said Mikan as she hugged her parents.

"See you both when I get back", Anna said and hugged her parents as well.

"Sob…see…sob…you…bo-both…later…sob…dears", cried the Queens as both Kings sweat dropped. Mikan and Anna quickly got into the limo and they drive off.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mikan.

"No", replied Anna.

"Are we there now?"

"No!"

"How about now?"

"NO!!"

"Are we ther-"

"Yes, yes we are!! Now shut-up!!" Anna yelled as she looked both ways and slipped out of the limo and went to stand behind a tree on the other side. Mikan quickly followed the example. The limo then drove off towards the Academy to drop off the luggage. Mikan and Anna slipped out from behind the trees and walked halfway to their destination when they finally saw carriages containing students, or walking students in the same uniform.

"Look at the many people, Anna", Mikan exclaimed.

"Wow! There are so many people here. I never thought they would have this many students!!" Anna replied.

They finally reached the gates and saw the students signing in or something to the guard before entering.

"Hey Mikan I think we have to say our names and show a proof of identity and then we can enter, come on!!" Anna said.

They walked up to the guard.

"Names please", asked the guard

"Mikan Sakura"

"Anna Umeniyome"

This is my very first time using fanfiction and uploading a story. I've been playing around with this idea for a while and it would be appreciated if you guys could tell me if i should actually start this story or not. Or if this idea is altogether not good and interesting.

Plus I am probably going to update after a long while unless i have more time to write this..that is only if you guys think i should????

PLEASE TELL ME!!!!


End file.
